Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter
Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter is an animated film starring Tom and Jerry and crossover with Harry Potter produced by Warner Bros. Pictures. This film is also dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman (the original actor for Professor Snape in the Harry Potter film series) who passed away in January 14, 2016. Please tell me your thoughts on this idea and let me know if I need to change the plot and/or reduce the cast, but no flames! Sypnosis Grab your wand and broomstick, for you are in a delightful, non-stop, rip-roaring, magical treat! Tom and Jerry's lives are changed forever as they are whisked away into the magical world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they learn to fly on broomsticks, play Quidditch, cast spells and so much more! Purchased from the Magical Menagerie by a small orphaned boy, the cat and mouse soon discover that their new owner is the most famous wizard of all, Harry Potter - the boy who lived; having survived an extremely deadly encounter against an evil dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Tom and Jerry, the famous cartoon cat and mouse duo are also brought along by young Harry Potter (and of course, his snowy white owl, Hedwig) aboard the Hogwarts Express train that takes them to the Hogwarts School where they encounter many dangers lurking in every corner, including the Dementors, the Devil Snare, the Three-Headed dog, the Basilisk, the Whomping Willow, the Death-Eaters, giant spiders and dragons; meet new friends, including Reubus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as well as familiar faces, including Tuffy Mouse, Spike and Tyke, Droopy Dog, Barney Bear and the treacherous feline trio, Tin, Pan and Alley! Tom and Jerry must put their differences aside long enough to protect Harry Potter from the evil Lord Voldemort, who seeks to kill the young boy. Plot The film begins with Tom Cat, who is chasing Jerry Mouse up and down throughout the entire streets of London until one day, they are suddenly picked up at the local pub and they spend the night at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, where they are purchased by a very tall man named Reubus Hagrid accompanied by a small skinny boy with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead along with a snowy white owl. Meanwhile, a trio of Siamese cats, Tin, Pan and Alley, lurk in the shadows of Diagon Alley and King Cross Station. They are watching and secretly following Tom, Jerry, and the unknown boy as they are boarding the Hogwarts express train. When they see the boy, the cats immediately get on their broomsticks and fly off out of sight to report to their master, Lord Voldemort, an evil dark wizard who had done many terrible things. Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts Express, antics occurs once more as Tom and Jerry resume chasing and fighting each other until they suddenly find the boy who purchased them from the Magical Menagerie talking to another boy and a girl. Upon hearing their conversation, the cat and mouse discover that their new owner is the famous wizard whom everybody is talking about; Harry Potter (Veronica Taylor), the boy who lived. To their surprise, their new owner has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Coming soon!!!! Characters *Thomas "Tom" Cat ~ a short-tempered, gruff, thin-skinned, pampered, yet well-meaning grey pussycat. He is annoyed by Jerry's constant antics and pranks. He and Jerry are assigned by Professor Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter on his first year at Hogwarts. *Jerry Mouse ~ a cheeky, mischievous, clever, little brown mouse. He loves to tease and annoy Tom by playing pranks on him *Tuffy Mouse *Harry Potter ~ an orphaned boy who discovers on his 11th birthday that he is a wizard and receives his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with a beautiful female snowy owl named Hedwig, he receives a male cat and a male mouse called Tom and Jerry. Voiced by Veronica Taylor *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rubeus Hagrid *Madame Hooch *Professor Quirrell - voiced by Jim Cummings. *Tin, Pan and Alley ~ a trio of mischievous Siamese cats who serve as Lord Voldemort's hench-cats. *Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog *James Potter *Lily Potter *Professor Snape *Neville Longbottom *Lord Voldemort ~ formerly known as Tom Riddle as a child. He is the main antagonist of the film voiced by Frank Welker. *Draco Malfoy *Lucius Malfoy ~ Draco Malfoy's father *Molly Weasley *Professor Lockhart *Dobby the House-Elf *Moaning Myrtle *Mrs. Norris *Professor Lupin *Scabbers the Rat *Ginny Weasley ~ voiced by Rachael Lillis. *Spike Bulldog *Tyke Bulldog *Miss Vavoom *Little Quacker ~ makes a cameo appearance at the Quidditch Match along with Cuckoo Bird *Percy Weasley *Droopy Dog *Professor Dumbledore *Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel *Mr. Ollivander *Butch Dog *Sorting Hat *Mr. Filch *Meathead Dog *Hedwig the Owl *Red ~ an attractive young woman and lounge singer in the classic Tex Avery Cartoons. *McWolf ~ a wolf who serves as Lucius Malfoy's right-hand man. *Cuckoo Bird Cast *Billy West as Thomas "Tom" Cat, Gregory Goyle *Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse *Veronica Taylor as Harry Potter *Mae Whitman as Hermione Granger *Matt Hill as Ron Weasley *Tom Kenny as George and Fred Weasley *Rachael Lillis as Ginny Weasley *Frank Welker as Fang, Lord Voldemort Tyke Bulldog, Aragog, The Sorting Hat, Buckbeak, Errol, Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog and Hedwig the Owl *Jim Cummings as Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Quirrell, McWolf, Narrator *Charles Shaughnessy as Professor Severus Snape *Mark Oliver as Lucius Malfoy, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew *Frances Conroy as Molly Weasley, Professor Minerva McGonogall *April Winchell as Cho Chang *Ariel Winter as Angelina Johnson *Katie Bell *Professor Slughorn *Professor Lupin *Professor Lockhart *Kathleen Barr as Hannah Abbott *Maile Flanagan as Neville Longbottom *Richard Newman as Sirius Black, MadEye Moody *Lisa Ortiz as Lavender Brown *Jeff Bennett as Vincent Crabbe *Clive Revill as Reubeus Hagrid *Vicki Lewis as Bellatrix LeStrange, Dolores Jane Umbridge *Greg Ellis as Tin, Draco Malfoy *Luna Lovegood *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear, Alley *Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse *Charlie Schlatter as Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley *Jeff Bergmen as Droopy Dog *Butch Dog *Cornelius Fudge *Grey DeLisle as Lily Potter, Red, various voices *Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel *Barney Bear *Tara Strong as Moaning Myrtle, Cheri Mouse, Various voices *Scarlett Johansonn as Nagini *Phil LaMarr as Spike Bulldog, various voices Music Numbers #"Welcome to Hogwarts School" - Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts students, Droopy Dog, Spike Bulldog #"The Sorting Hat Song" - Sorting Hat Coming soon!!! Trivia *Barney Bear, Droopy Dog Spike and Tyke Bulldog make a cameo appearance in the film *This crossover film is based on the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling *The Dursleys are mentioned but not seen in the film *To make this film a bit more family-oriented, blood and profanity are omitted from the film's script *Red's Patronus is the red fox Transcript Main Article: Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter/transcript Quotes Main Article: Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter/Quotes Credits Main article: Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter/Credits Coming soon!!! Category:Crossover films Category:Harry Potter Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Unfinished pages Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter Category:Princess Dynasti's ideas Category:Films Category:Films based on books Category:Animated Films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about Wizards Category:Films about cats and mice Category:Films about Magic Spells Category:Movies for Kids Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Films about witches and wizards Category:J.K. Rowling Category:English-language films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Movies Category:2D animation Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films set in England Category:Films directed and produced by Spike Brandt Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Films produced by Spike Brandt and Sam Register Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone